


Final Message

by thatoneeccedentesiast



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Character Death, Children, Complete, Crying, Dead People, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Late at Night, M/M, Men Crying, Past Relationship(s), Phone Calls & Telephones, Possession, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneeccedentesiast/pseuds/thatoneeccedentesiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur commits suicide. But he has one final message for his family...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Message

Toying with a lock of hair, Francis didn't know what to say to the man on the other side of the phone. What  _could_ he say? What did one say to a man that just lost a younger brother? Swallowing back the lump in his throat, he was sure Allistor heard it because suddenly he said:

"Alfred didn't find him, okay? He was with busy playin' with Peter an' then Conor-"

Francis didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to know how his ex had been found. He was angry enough as it was, furious that Arthur did it while  _Alfred_ and  _Peter_ were in the house and to even begin to imagine the idea that his little  _Matthieu's_ brother could have found his father like that was just  _sickening_ and oh  _mon dieu_ why'd Arthur have to do _that_?

"It's alright," Francis broke in. "Would you like me to come and get them?"

There was a heavy sigh and he was sure that his ex's brother was rubbing a hand on his stubbly cheek. "We got 'em, ya don't have ta worry. Come along t'morrow, the day after if ya an' Mattie need a day. The lads are okay right now."

"The boys, they  _do_ know, don't they?"

Allistor's voice wasn't even a whisper as he breathed "Yeah, yeah they do. The lads don't understand, but they know."

"I'll see you tomorrow Allistor," Francis finished before clicking end call.

Dropping his cellphone on the table, Francis threw his head back and stared up at the white ceiling of his kitchen. Arthur. Oh dear, dear, sweet,  _sad,_ strange little Arthur...He'd loved him. Even after the divorce, Francis loved him - how couldn't he? Such an ethereal man he'd been, so fetching with his cutting forrest eyes and poet's tongue...

He gave a little laugh that turned into a cry and soon, Francis had the heel of his hand pressed to his lips; muffling his keening sobs.  _Mon dieu_ _!_ He'd never wanted Arthur  _dead_!

"Why Arthur!? Why  _mon lapin_! What drove you to it? Did you not love our boys!?"

Curling in on himself, Francis sobbed so long he fell asleep in the kitchen.

* * *

A few hours later, the sound of a  _child's_ wail stirred the man out of his sleep. Lifting his head from the kitchen table, he crinkled his nose at the feeling of dried drool on his cheek and pushed his protesting bones up as he headed down the hall to  _Matthieu's_ room. Why his  _ange_ was crying was unknown to him, but he'd be damned if he ignored it.

Walking into his little boy's blue room decorated with crayon drawings of polar bears and hockey team posters, Francis saw the child sitting in the mess of his twisted blankets. But unlike usual,  _Matthieu's_ tears were flooding from his eyes and the wails that left his mouth were loud and aching. It was so very strange to see his usually quiet and contained son cry like-like- _Arthur_ did - had.

Loud and heavy, uncaring of who heard him.

_"Don't you know no one likes a messy crier?"_

_"You mean people actually care how you cry?"_

Oh Arthur, Francis lamented, how often had people ignored your tears?

Crouching beside his hiccuping  _ange_ , Francis put a hand on the child's frail back.

" _Matthieu_? What's wrong?"

The boy's hands moved from his eyes and the look he gave Francis was so full of devastation and loathing he knew this couldn't be his little boy. Not his  _Matthieu_.

Doing the best to stop his crying, the child said: "I-I didn't want t-to die! I just w-wanted to stop  _hurting_  for a li-little w-while! I'm  _s-sorry_! I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Francis! T-tell them I'm  _s-sorry,_ okay? T-Tell them!"

And with that, his  _ange's_ eyes rolled back and he fell backwards onto his bed. Fast asleep. Looking at the red, tear-stained face Francis wondered if he was in a dream. He reached out and touched his son's hot face. It was too solid. Too warm. This was  _real_.

His son had just...had Arthur possessed their  _Matthieu_? Had his ex just used  _his_ little boy as a conduit!  _Mon dieu_! Stroking the curly blond locks of his six-year-old, Francis leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the boy's lips for both his son and for his ex.

Re-arranging the blankets around his little boy's body, Francis whispered "Sleep well,  _mon ange_." And got up to go to his own bed. There, he drifted into an easy, exhausted sleep.

* * *

Picking Alfred up, he put the seven-year-old on his lap and hugged him close. The boy curled against his chest for a little while before wriggling back so Francis had to look down and meet his bastille blue eyes.

"Why'd Arthur leave us, Francis? Did he not want us no more?"

Hugging his son close, he bit back the urge to curse his ex and instead told the child just what Arthur told him the night before. "Arthur was 'urting,  _mon chou,_ and 'e only wanted to stop 'urting for a little while...but Arthur made a mistake and 'e's very sorry that 'e did so, okay? Your father didn't mean to leave you."

Fiddling with his other dad's shirt, Alfred asked "How d'you know, Francis?"

"It's just a feeling,  _mon chou,_ Arthur loved you,  _Matthieu_ and Peter more than the sun and moon combined."

Sniffling just a little, the child buried his face in Francis's neck and whimpered "'kay, I believe you." 

Francis breathed a sigh of relief and hoped wherever his ex was now, he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please comment!
> 
> Characters:
> 
> Francis-France
> 
> Allistor-Scotland
> 
> Arthur-England
> 
> Conor-N. Ireland
> 
> Matthieu-Canada
> 
> Alfred-America
> 
> Peter-Sealand


End file.
